


Расплата

by Alena_Vespertilio, fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Series: Цикл "This World Inverted" [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Алек не верил своим глазам. Смотрел в экран и не верил.





	Расплата

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213757257.htm
> 
> Примечание: Алеку 18. Цикл "This World Inverted" — №4.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Алек не верил своим глазам. Смотрел в экран и не верил.

— Что это? — спокойно спросил Валентин, так, что стало ясно: он ещё не выбросил компьютер — или Алека — в окно просто потому, что ждёт, что всё будет исправлено.

Над этим проектом команда программистов во главе с Изабель трудилась месяцы. Они разработали программу, маркетологи провели рекламную кампанию, презентацию перед потенциальными клиентами — и? За день до того, как приложение должно было быть готово, кто-то возмутительным образом испортил код.

Не то чтобы ничего нельзя было исправить. Можно, и довольно быстро. Одна ночь вместо нескольких месяцев — это довольно быстро. Вот только Алек тщательно проверял работу программистов на каждом этапе, чтобы сегодня со спокойной совестью отправиться в клуб. Или, в крайнем случае, спать.

Одно хорошо: дедлайн внутри компании не совпадал с датой выхода продукта в свет.

— Исправь до утра, — приказал Валентин, посмотрев так, как будто собирался вынуть из Алека душу.

Алек кивнул, прикидывая, сколько вещей в случае чего поместится в его чемодан и где можно взять липовые документы. На работе с Валентином нельзя было шутить.

Вообще он был отличным мужиком, но до тех пор, пока кто-то не начинал вставлять ему палки в колёса.

Но эта палка предназначалась не Валентину. Она предназначалась Алеку. Это была намеренная ошибка. Ошибка, которая вместо результата после определённого набора действий показывала неприличную картинку с двумя молодыми, горячими парнями. Ошибка, которую не всякий тестировщик найдёт — кроме Валентина, конечно. Валентин был человек-мозги, он лично проверял каждый выпущенный продукт в финале работы.

Но над приложением работал не один программист, и найти виноватого будет непросто. Да и смысл?

Алек на ватных ногах побрёл в свой кабинет и попросил помощницу принести сразу три чашки кофе. Кто это мог быть? Может, Дэвид? Алек когда-то флиртовал с ним, за что больно получил в челюсть. Ему казалось, что Дэвид уже постоял за свою оскорблённую честь.

Или Джейкоб. Его Алек успел пригласить на свидание, только вот Джейкоб не пришёл, а потом вёл себя как ни в чём не бывало. Неужели он так долго вынашивал этот план?

Или Энтони. Ему Алек всего лишь сделал комплимент и улыбнулся, но позже, когда он вышел на пустую автостоянку, познал все прелести женских длинных наманикюренных ногтей, царапавших лицо, от Оливии, приходившейся Энтони невестой. Это могла быть она, или сам Энтони, или они могли сговориться…

Алек быстро понял, что флирт на работе — это плохо. Но сделанного не изменить. Кому понадобилась эта мелкая, гадостная месть? Вроде серьёзные люди, профессионалы, а устроили детский сад.

Хорошо, что Валентин не уволит его за ориентацию. Валентину было всё равно. Конечно, если Алек исправит программу и больше не будет пытаться устроить личную жизнь не выходя из офиса.

Залпом выпив первую чашку, Алек открыл код и приступил к работе. Вечерело.


End file.
